playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Scorpion
Scorpion is one of the most recognizable characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. 'BIOGRAPHY' Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series after being killed by his arch nemesis Sub Zero. He is one of the few characters whom have been in every Mortal Kombat game. He seeks revenge upon Sub Zero for killing him and his entire clan. 'ARCADE' Opening Scorpion being awoken by Quan-Chi is told that there is a power greater than Shao Kahn and Raiden. Wondering why Quan-Chi has awoken him and why he should care is told that his nemesis Sub Zero is searching for the great power himself. In finding the source of the power Scorpion will therefore find Sub Zero and be able to inact his revenge. Rival -''' Yoshimitsu '''Reason: Scorpion is on his search for Sub Zero when he comes across a meditating Yoshimitsu. Scorpion asks Yoshimitsu if he has seen Sub Zero. Yoshimitsu who doesn't reply just sits there. Scorpion angry with his lack of cooperation demands an answer. When Yoshimitsu stands up he claims that there is much hatred in Scorpions heart and that he should let it go before he burns himself apart. Scorpion states that he will then unleash his anger on Yoshimitsu. Connection: Yoshimitsu and Scorpion are both ninjas. They both appear in fighting games and cross over fighting games (DC Universe vs Mortal Combat and StreetFighterXTekken). Yoshimitsu chooses not to embrace his hatred while Scorpion has become engulfed by his hatred for Sub Zero. Both seem to be undead by having skulls for heads. They are also both not the main characters of their series and yet have appeared in every one of the games in their respective series. Both have had their villages attacked and destroyed. Ending Quan-Chi: Ah Scorpion so glad to see you. Tell me did you find the power I have tasked you with retrieving for me? Scorpion: Yes I have found the power that I was after, but it is not yours. You could not wield such power, you are weak Quan-Chi: You traitor, I awoke you and you must do my bidding now ob-- Scorpion: No mortal shall be my master. All who stand in my way shall writhe in fire for eternity. Starting with that fool....Sub Zero... 'GAMEPLAY' Scorpion is a ninja who fights with hellfire, the NetherRealm variant of Earth's fire. He uses this in many of his attacks making him a fire-based character. However he also makes much use of ninja weapons and skills. He has mostly focusses on close range combat, although he makes use of some projectiles. Scorpion is a real combo fighter. His attacks are part of combo's he can preform in the game. Movelist Front Punch - Scorpion punches his foe a single time Torment - ' Scorpion punches twice and finishes with an fiery uppercut that does not uplift his foe. '''Blade Overhead - ' or Scorpion pulls both his Katanas out, lunges forward, and slashes his foes onto the ground bouncing them into the air for more combos. 'Uppercut -' Scorpion does an uppercut. 'Doom Slice - ' Scorpion pulls out his Katanas and slashes his foes legs (Triangle Moves) 'Front Kick - ' Scorpion does a straight kick '''Dead End - Scorpion kicks his foe three times the third kick launching them. Back Kick - ' or Scorpion does a back kick interrupting his foe. '''Heel Kicks - ' Scorpion performs a Heel Kick raising his foot above his head and slamming it down onto his foe knocking them onto the ground. 'Sweep Kick-' Scorpion makes the opponent trip onto their back. '''Takedown - (Hold) Scorpion wraps his feet around his foe and drags them onto the ground knocking them down. (Circle Moves) Spear -''' Scorpion sends out a rope with a chain at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull his foe towards him. '''Flame Spear - (Hold) Scorpion charges up his spear throwing two flaming spears at his foe granting him more AP. Teleport - ' or Scorpion teleports forwards and faces the other way and preforms a punch enchanted with hellfire. '''Flameport ' - or (Hold) Scorpion uses a normal Teleport but hits twice. '''Air Throw'' '-' Scorpion grabs his foes and brings them into the air where he then throws them down towards the ground hitting any foes in their path. '''Demon Fire -' Scorpion burns the ground a few feet infront of him. Hell Fire '''- (Hold) Scorpion releases hellfire from the ground that rises higher than the normal Demon Fire. '''Demon Fire (Air) - Scorpion releases fire that slides downward towards the ground. Hell Fire (Air) - Scorpion releases fire that slides downward towards the ground that travels faster and further. Hell Fire (Air) - (Hold) Scorpion releases fire that slides downward towards the ground that travels faster and further. (Throws) Spear Slam- ' or throws the opponent away (with the spear still in them), and then pulls on his spear to slam then to the ground. '''Doom Blade - ' Scorpion slashes his foes twice with his Katanas and then does a flaming backflip knocking his foes into the air. 'Brimstone - ' Scorpion punches his foes twice before pulling out a Katana and slamming them into the ground with it. (Super Moves) 'Scorpion Sting '(Level 1) - Scorpion goes into the ground teleporting and punching in the direction he as at and if he hits a foe that foe falls onto the ground where he then stomps on them killing them. 'Toasty '(Level 2) - Scorpion pulls off his mask and breaths fire continuously as he runs around the map and if his fire hits anyone they die. Fatality (Level 3) - Cinematic: The screen goes black in the background with fire shooting from the ground and someone shouts "FINISH THEM!" all the foes are on the ground unable to move as they move their heads around dazed. All of Scorpions attacks are instant kills. None of his attacks change but all his attacks kill instantly. The only move that changes is his which if he presses it nearby a foe it will make them go into a dazed state again much like Raiden's Level 2 super but with instead of . '''Taunts Babality '-' Scorpion goes into his baby form and shoots fire around returning to his original form. Netherrealm Ninja - 'Scorpion pulls out his Katanas and slashes them around before sheathing them. '''Fight - '''Scorpion strikes his battle pose and shouts "GET OVER HERE!" 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros Demon of the Netherrealm - '''Scorpion appears out of the fiery ground and makes a clenching fist motion towards the right. '''Cannot Touch... '-' Scorpion teleports around the screen numerous times before landing on his feet with his right hand on the ground. Shirai Ryu Ninja - '''Scorpion strikes his original battle pose while in the background the announcer shouts "FIGHT!" '''Like the Phoenix '- '''Scorpion goes through a flame portal in the ground and then reappears from it thrusting his chest into the air. '''Winning Screen' If''' Get Over Here! is selected '- ' Scorpion throws two spears in opposite directions and screams "GET OVER HERE!" If FINISH HIM!' is selected '- ' Scorpion holds a fist in the air and looks to the right. If '''Breakdancing Demon '''is selected '-''' Scorpion spins around using Takedown multiple times as if he was breakdancing. If How about a kiss is selected '- '''Scorpion takes his mask off, breathes fire and then puts his mask back on. '''Losing Screen' If Get Over Here! is selected '- '''Scorpion throws his spears but they fall at his feet and he looks annoyed. If '''FINISH HIM!' is selected''' -''' Scorpion stands around dazed like he does when a fatality is about to be performed. If Breakdancing Demon 'is selected '-''' Scorpion uses Takedown before going into the Netherrealm. If 'How about a kiss '''is selected '-''' Scorpion takes his mask off and coughs a lot smoke coming out of his mouth. '''Victory ThemeCostumes 'COSTUMES' NetherRealm Ninja The outfit Scorpion wears in Mortal Kombat (2011). Yellow skin - Scorpions outfit is yellow just like it is in his game. Blue skin - Scorpions outfit is blue looking similar to Sub Zero. Green skin - Scorpions outfit is green looking similar to Sub Zero. Classic Scorpion Scorpion's original outfit that he wore in Mortal Kombat and as a skin in Mortal Kombat (2011). Yellow skin - Scorpions outfit is yellow just like it is in his game. Blue skin - Scorpions outfit is blue looking similar to Sub Zero. Green skin - Scorpions outfit is green looking similar to Sub Zero. Burning Skull Scorpion's original outfit he wore in Mortal Kombat 4 and the DLC skin from the Mortal Kombat (2011). Yellow skin - Scorpions outfit is yellow just like it is in his game. Blue skin - Scorpions outfit is blue looking similar to Sub Zero. Green skin - Scorpions outfit is green looking similar to Sub Zero. 'MINION' Sub Zero can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Scorpion. 'TRIVIA' *Whenever Scorpion throws his spear he occassionaly yells "Get over here!" *Scorpion outfit looks similar to more characters from his franchise by switching colors than any character in PSASBR. Category:Blog posts